The Golden Angel
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang has a dark secret that he could not tell anybody but his close friend, Maes Hughes. The one person he especially couldn't tell was the golden angel that dares to torture him every day. Rated M for later chapters when posted 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome friends, to my first long yaoi story with Roy and Ed. i iwll focus on this the best I can, but you must remember I have over 50 other stories on a different website I like to work on. Anyways, enjoy~**_

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang has a dark secret that he could not tell anybody but his close friend, Maes Hughes. The one person he especially couldn't tell was the golden angel that dares to torture him every day. The way Edward strolls into the office and says hateful things get's Mustang's mouth excited and teeth tingling, but he would never hurt his golden angel. He would never forgive himself if he placed a single finger on his golden angel. All Roy could imagine though, when his angel is in the room, is how amazing his blood must taste. Would it burn in his throat like the fire in his angel's eyes? Would he taste the sweetness from the feelings towards his brother? Would it taste as good as his Golden Angel looks?

Roy sighs and digs his face into the blue jacket that frames his entire body, trying to forget the imaginary taste bouncing up and down on his taste buds. The only feeling that is eating and consuming Roy's lifeless cold body is despair and lust. But he can't let the lust over take him or else it will be hell to pay. With a lingering look to a nearby clock in his office, the door suddenly is kicked open, causing Roy to jump out of his skin. Golden warmth fills the room as a fuming Ed stalks into the room and throws some files onto the desk. He flops onto the couch and peels his jacket off, draping it over the edge.

"There wasn't just one single murderer you idiot! There were two freaking brothers that jumped me and almost killed me! Now, if somebody would have gotten their facts right, I wouldn't be as pissed right now!" An angry voice severs the gold and reaches into Roy's head, giving him a slight headache. _Every single angel has faults though. _

"How exactly was I supposed to know Fullmetal? Did they hurt you too bad?" Roy asks with concern hinted in his voice. Ed stares in shock at the sudden concern until suspicion overfills the previous shock.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ed asks suspiciously, jumping up. Roy eyes him carefully before putting his hand into a fist and he leans against it.

"And why do you care?" He asks, shooting himself mentally for being an ass. But he couldn't get close to the golden beauty for the danger of both of their lives.

"I d-don't!" He yells, a blush freckling his gorgeous face. "If something is wrong, you can take it up with Hawkeye asshole!" He snaps turning suddenly turning around and leaving the office. But a few seconds later, he is back through the door.

"Your jacket is on the couch."

"I fucking know." Then he leaves once again. Roy waits until the door is slammed before smiling to himself with pleasure. He could do whatever he wanted to that temperamental blond because he could easily erase his memory, but he couldn't do it for some reason. Well, it must be because Roy can't erase his own memory. What if Edward says something like 'I hate you' or 'Stay the fuck away from me' or something else negative. Once again, Roy digs his face into his crossed arms against the table.

What. The. Fuck. Was Colonel Shit actually concerned about him?! And why the hell did he blush?! He isn't like all of the other woman that Roy gives a quick fuck then drops all connections to him. Edward Elric will NOT feel feelings for his superior officer. Besides, there is something about Mustang that is different than most people. NO, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ROMANTIC FEELINGS. HE HAS NOT FALLEN FOR HIS SUPERIOR OFFICER AND NEVER WELL. _He will never fall for those pools of black…. Or that midnight black raven hair that barely falls over those eyes… Or that sexy smirk that is always plastered on his face. _Edward tears out some of his hair as the word _sexy _passes through his head.

"Brother, are you okay?" Ed's brother asks in his metallic body from the dorm room which Ed is right outside of.

"Sorry Al, didn't mean to worry you. Just some unpleasant thoughts running through my head right now…" Edward says, blush dying immediately.

* * *

**_Unwanted fantasies? Try a snickers bar Edward... Heheheh. Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Will update again eventually. Enjoy perverts that I adore so~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's finally here yall. After having a few snickers and hoping that Roy Mustang would appear in my dreams... It failed... Yep.**_

* * *

"Is it Roy?" Alphonse asks, immediately recognizing that was a mistake. Ed immediately puts on all defenses as he stares at his brother with a deep red face.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ed growls, a threatening tone dripping off his voice. Alphonse looks down in shame as he points towards the table beside the bed with a black journal on the inside. "YOU READ THAT?!" Edward screeches, diving towards the bedside table and snatching the book out.

"I'm sorry brother… I was worried about your recent behavior…"

"Alphonse! That was my personal property! You can't just cross the line like that even though you are my brother! Nobody was supposed to read that and I told you specifically NOT to read that journal!" Edward rants as Al twiddles his fingers.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing! Apologizing isn't going to help the situation right now! You know what? I need a few hours to calm down. I'm going to walk around. Stay here and don't come after me." Edward states, leaving the room with the black book tightly curled in his fingers.

* * *

Roy manages to catch a glimpse of a figure stomping by his room and immediately knows who it is. "Fullmetal!" Roy calls out, and then proceeds to bite his tongue, not knowing why he called him. The door slams open and Roy actually jumps back in shock.

"What the hell do you want?" He snaps a black book strangled between the artificial arm that clings to his shoulder.

"A little more respect towards your superior wouldn't hurt anyone." Roy states, sitting up straight. Edward rolls his eyes and waits somewhat patiently for Roy to continue. "I was wondering where you were going so late at night. You do understand that it is dangerous right?" _I sound like his mother… _

"I'll be fine. It's not like there is anything out there more dangerous than a homunculi. Besides, those things aren't even going to kill me so all I have to worry about is Scar. I'll stay in the shadows but I have to get out before I explode and this entire building turns into rubbles." Edward mutters darkly, leaving Roy by himself.

Roy feels edgy about something so he ends up escaping Hawkeye's wrath to stalk the pissed teen. Of course it was easy to follow him, especially when he could turn into any black animal shape. He follows him in the form of a cat until Edward catches a glimpse of him. Edward drops to the ground and quickly grabs Roy-Cat, shoving him roughly on top of his lap as Edward sits in an alley way.

"Just looking at you pisses me off." Ed says roughly, petting Roy's fur carefully despite his mood. Roy manages to take advantage of this and just lays there, enjoying the feeling of Edward's fingers running through his fur. "First I fight with Alphonse and then I have to see you… Alphonse likes cats… Maybe I should take you with me as an apology to Alphonse… But I can't stand the color of your fur… It's the same color as that bastards' hair… And his eyes…" Edward trails off and Roy looks at him in shock. "Damn it Al! Why did you have to go through this God Forsaken journal! Why the hell do I even keep a journal for anyways? Oh right, so I don't express my feelings so easily…" Edward trails off, than throws Roy off him with a harsh shove.

Roy flies across the alley way before hitting the opposite wall. Roy looks up with a hiss and realizes that Edward was being attacked. _I can't change right here! I can't let Edward know what I am! But I can't leave him by himself! _

"The Fullmetal Alchemist I presume? You're coming with us shorty." A man says gruffly and Edward loses his cool. Edward begins yelling and kicking and manages to land a kick right into the stomach of one of the guys. But one of the other guys bring up a fist coated in a metal and slams it right into the back of Edwards head. Edward immediately flails forward and falls to the ground. Roy had enough and couldn't hold back anymore. With a black swirling cloud that shocks the attackers, Roy is back into his original form again.

"What the hell?!" Before they could say anymore, Roy is snapping his fingers and burning them to a crisp. _I should've just drank their blood, but that wouldn't be enough to satisfy my anger. _With a small look back to the barely twitching bodies, he picks up the wounded angel and looks at the back of his head carefully. It's slightly red in a particular place, so he should get that cleaned up. Roy's entire body is twitching with desire as the metallic smell of blood floats up to his own nose.

Roy covers his nose with one gloved hand and carries Edward in the other. Using back roads, Roy takes the wounded teen back to his own house, hoping he doesn't regret that decision.

* * *

_**Actually, now that I think about it. This one time I did invite my friend for a sleepover on a school day and ROY FUCKING MUSTANG showed up in my dreams and EDWARD FUCKING ELRIC was there two and I was getting all personal then a random SCAR shows up and begins to attack, just as my friend woke me up. I still hold that against her.**_


End file.
